Receptacles which are to be used on infrequent occasions, such as, for example, gasoline cans for emergency use by gasoline filling stations, are expensive and occupy considerable space. In addition, such cans are frequently leaky and in poor condition or rusty if they are ever used for water. Because of the cost of such cans, gasoline filling stations generally require security deposit when a customer takes the can away, and the customer may be inconvenienced further by the need to return the can.
The carrying of gasoline or other highly volatile or flammable liquids in glass bottles is hazardous and in many areas forbidden, due to the likelihood of breakage.